<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a gift by dr_crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601487">a gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_crow/pseuds/dr_crow'>dr_crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and i dont like cheating either, but i love my viking ladies, no beta we die like men, no sigurd cause i hate him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_crow/pseuds/dr_crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eivor gently drags her fingers through Randvi’s hair, loosening the high ponytail and feeling the red curls cascading over them, almost like a curtain. She moves her hand lower, until she’s cupping Randvi’s chin. “Did you not like my gift?” She asks, aware of how hoarse her voice sounds. Of how it will send chills down Randvi’s spine. Or make heat pool low in her belly."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started playing Valhalla not too long ago and I might have fallen for these gals. Whoops.<br/>Wrote this in under 2 hours and I honestly never felt more accomplished in my life. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor shrugs off her cloak into the cool English night. The cold here is not as biting as in Norway and while she is grateful that her clan doesn’t have to suffer frostbites, she still misses its vigour and its strength in the way it gripped at the landscape, unwilling to let go.</p>
<p>In Ravensthorpe, the river flows, the birds sing, and the wild beasts are more dangerous and daring when ambushing and attacking mankind. Without the white snow, they can easily hide between the low bushes and the trees, the shadows working in their favour.</p>
<p>And at night, humans become easy prey.</p>
<p>Eivor feels the second something isn’t right. The crickets stop their song and even the owls seem to quieten under the fading moon. It’s still. Too still.</p>
<p>She regrets leaving her axes in her room, her hunting knife her only defence in the dark woods. Backing away seems reasonable, if only to hear Randvi scold her for being such an idiot. But then a branch snaps and a growl from her left prevent her from doing so.</p>
<p>“Come out, beast! Show yourself!”</p>
<p>The growl deepens and a large wolf emerges from the nearby vegetation, massive in its size. Eivor stares at it almost in awe, admiring its silver pelt and the gleam of its yellow eyes, almost too human for such a beast. She can imagine how good it would look under fiery red curls and clear eyes.</p>
<p>They’re walking in circles, the wolf baring its teeth, the fur on its neck and at the base of its tail rising, its ears flat to the head. Eivor bares her teeth as well, a feral grin born from adrenaline and euphoria and utter danger, as she wields her knife. Her other hand flexes, itching to fight.</p>
<p>Then, the wolf lunges and Eivor does, too.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The heavy wooden door of the longhouse slams open with a loud thud, shaking in its frame. Silence falls into the hall, the loud cheering and the music no more, the people previously feasting and singing now stare wide eyed and gaping at Eivor, as she walks through that same door.</p>
<p>Battled and bloodied, she lumbers towards the main table, gently leaving the wolf’s pelt on it. The leftover blood stains the hardwood table, but nobody pays it any mind.</p>
<p>Eivor meets Randvi’s eyes, smiling softly at the concern and care written all over her face. </p>
<p>“For you, Randvi. May its pelt serve you well.”</p>
<p>“Eivor, I…” Randvi looks down at the pelt, her hand skimming through the fur. She glances up to Eivor once again, before wetting and her lips. “Thank you, Eivor. Now come, tending to your wounds is the least I can do.” Randvi moves to the side, walking to her office, leaving Eivor no other choice but follow her. </p>
<p>Tekla rises from her seat, her horn full of mead to the brim. “To the Wolf-Kissed! May Odin forever bless her!”</p>
<p>“SKÅL!”</p>
<p>Eivor takes one of the nearby tanks, thanking Alvis as he fills it, before downing it in one go, earning the praise of her clan. She bows, almost mockingly and then walks through the open arch that leads to the cartography room. Fatigue and pain claim her body and as soon as she’s sure nobody can see her, she reclines on a low bench with a pained grunt. </p>
<p>Randvi is at her side in a moment, worry etching her features, from the deep frown of her eyebrows to the pout on her lips. Lips that Eivor hasn’t kissed in more than day. So she does, tilting her head just enough so that she can meet Randvi halfway. It’s sweet and chaste, but oh how has she missed it. </p>
<p>She feels Randvi’s hand cradling her jaw, her thumb drawing small circles on her cheek, in a way that always manages to soothe her. They stand motionless, forehead to forehead, their eyes closed as they simply breathe each other in. </p>
<p>Eivor gently drags her fingers through Randvi’s hair, loosening the high ponytail and feeling the red curls cascading over them, almost like a curtain. She moves her hand lower, until she’s cupping Randvi’s chin. “Did you not like my gift?” She asks, aware of how hoarse her voice sounds. Of how it will send chills down Randvi’s spine. Or make heat pool low in her belly. </p>
<p>Randvi’s head presses harder against hers and she huffs, “Of course I did, you idiot. You could have died. That wolf was at least twice a normal one. And I know you left your axes here. And—”</p>
<p>“We fought like equals,” Eivor whispers, resting her hands on Randvi’s hips. Randvi’ breath hitches, but she doesn’t speak, eyes burning into Eivor’s. “The wolf and I.”</p>
<p>Eivor lowers her to her lap, applying the gentlest of pressures, pleased at the way Randvi straddles her, her arms now around her neck. She leans close to Randvi’s ear. “I had lost my knife and the wolf had cornered me. But I had already decided it was going to be yours, my love.”</p>
<p>She kisses Randvi then, hard and fast, on her hands skimming over her body, touching, and groping and kneading, never once settling, and she feels more than hears Randvi whimper in the kiss. Her hips have started rocking back and forth, her mouth never leaving Eivor’s.</p>
<p>A loud cheer from just beyond a wooden wall is what makes them stop, their breath ragged and their cheeks flushing red. </p>
<p>“Eivor—”</p>
<p>“I know, Randvi. I’ll make this quick.” </p>
<p>Eivor stands up, uncaring of the pain that still courses through her body, and backs Randvi to the wall nearest to the arch. She kisses Randvi again, slower this time, tasting and savouring her as she hasn’t done all day long. </p>
<p>“Please, dear,” Randvi gasps out after a deep and just the right pressure of Eivor’s body against hers. “Anyone could walk in and- gods, fuck… I need you, Eivor.”</p>
<p>Eivor moans into the next kiss, leaving Randvi’s mouth only to lick and nip at her jaw and her neck. She sucks a harsh purple bruise in the hollow of her throat, smirking at how, even with her own hand covering her mouth, Randvi can’t silence herself.</p>
<p>Her fingers work quickly on Randvi’s belts, until they clatter to the floor behind them. Lowering her pants just enough, Eivor wastes no time in putting her hand on Randvi, feeling her hot and wet on her palm.</p>
<p>“Does the thought of being found entice you, my love?” Eivor asks, her voice laden with arousal and want, as she swiftly moves her fingers, teasing Randvi and touching her but not exactly where she needs her to. </p>
<p>Randvi’s head falls forward, resting on Eivor’s shoulder as she tries to muffle her moans into her skin. She’s growing restless and her hips move on their own accord, chasing Eivor’s fingers. </p>
<p>Eivor smirks as a loud and keening whimper leaves Randvi’s mouth when she finally rubs and circles on her clit. She hisses as Randvi bites on her neck, sweat building on her forehead and hips canting on the pressure of Eivor’s fingers on her cunt.</p>
<p>“That was loud, Randvi. I think someone noticed and he’s walking in our direction,” Eivor whispers, her fingers sliding down to Randvi’s entrance, and she has to breathe in deeply to suppress the moan that is building in her throat. “You have to make him leave, Randvi. Because I have no intention to stop.”</p>
<p>She starts rubbing with more purpose, entering Randvi with one finger but only just barely, smiling at the frustrated whimpers that Randvi lets out. </p>
<p>“Randvi, is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Eivor chooses that moment to finally sink into her heat, two of her fingers pumping in and out steadily, curling with every push. She hears the moment Randvi stops breathing, and she leans back a bit to watch her, mesmerized by the sight.</p>
<p>A few more steps forward and the shadow of Gunnar appears on the doorstep. “Randvi?”</p>
<p>“YES- Yes, Gunnar! All is, ah… good- good, yes. You ca- can go, now.” </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Give our congratulations to Eivor, I bet she’s out like a light after defeating a beast of such might!”</p>
<p>“I, ahh… Yes… I sure will!”</p>
<p>Eivor chuckles under her breath, moving her leg between Randvi’s and using her hips to thrust harder into her. She ignores her own arousal, knowing it must be coating her thighs, in favour of listening to Randvi’s little mewls of pleasure. Randvi is biting on her hand to keep from moaning out loud, the other gripping hard at Eivor’s tunic.</p>
<p>“Eivor—fuck, don’t stop.” Randvi rasps out, her knees buckling and then they both know that the only thing keeping them up is Eivor’s body. </p>
<p>Eivor trails her hand from Randvi’s cheek to her neck to her breasts. “Shame I couldn’t get to enjoy them as much as I would’ve liked. But I’m sure we can remedy to that later.” She says, kissing Randvi’s cheek. </p>
<p>Randvi twists to kiss her, but as she sighs and pants, she does no more than lick and nibble at her lips, her hooded eyes heavy and wild as they bore into Eivor’s. </p>
<p>Eivor lets her hand stroke Randvi’s form until she’s squeezing her bottom, urging her forward to meet her thrusts. Her wrist aches and burn, but Gods help her she is not stopping, not until Randvi is undone. She can hear groan and whine, working herself on Eivor’s fingers, the wet sounds drowned by the merriment of the feast but a few feet from them. </p>
<p>“Eivor, I’m so close- Fuck, please…” </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere, Randvi.” Eivor utters in her ear, grazing her teeth over the soft flesh of the lobe, biting at one of Randvi’s earrings and pulling slightly, just as she presses on her clit with the palm of her hand. “Let go.”</p>
<p>And Randvi does. She comes silently, biting down on Eivor’s shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Her body trembles with the aftershocks, as Eivor brings her down, her thrusts shallow and languid until Randvi is the one batting her hand away.</p>
<p>“Gods, Eivor…”</p>
<p>“Was it good, then?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up! You wrecked me,” Randvi laughs, leaning against the wall for support, but hugging Eivor around her neck to keep her close. Eivor puts a hand on the wall, to better support herself, and bows down to kiss her.</p>
<p>“Eivor, stop- Stop! Turn around!” Randvi pushes her off and hastily pulling up her pants and fastening one of the belts. “Fuck! Were you ever going to tell me that the wolf bit you on your back? Or were you waiting for me to see the blood staining your tunic?”</p>
<p>Eivor turns, keeping her hand high in surrender, “I was actually hoping you wouldn’t find out until we were well onto round three, you know?” She smiles at Randvi’s annoyed eye-roll. “Not my fault my wife is as beautiful and strong as a valkyrja and twice as smart and I can’t resist her.”</p>
<p>“Your wife is going to make you sleep you alone, if you don’t let her see to that wound immediately.”</p>
<p>“See? The smartest.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>